Clan of Conquest
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: A trip to keep an ancient sword from Dr. Robotina goes wrong when Blaze and Marine anger the spirit of an evil samurai. So now Blaze with the help of her friends must stop him and his clan from taking over the world.
1. Temple of Doom

Author's Note: Since this is in my Sonic AU, this story features a lot of my fan characters.

* * *

In the Sol Zone, on the Planet Solaria, there was a land in the east called the Dragon Valley. In this land lived four clans whose leaders were all female. But one clan, a clan of cheetahs, wanted to be different from the others. They wanted to be the Superior Clan of the Land and hopefully the entire world. They became samurais. They were the Samurai Clan, the most fiercest in the Dragon Valley...

Blaze and Marine were travelling to the Dragon Valley to find an artifact called the "Skeleton Sword" before the dastardly Dr. Ivanna Robotina could. Earlier they found out she was planning to get it and use it for her own evil schemes. The sword was in a temple deep within the heart of the bamboo forest which they were walking through. Marine played with the bamboo, irritating Blaze. "Marine, stop playing with the bamboo. We need to get to the temple", the princess told the young raccoon. "But all this walking is soooo boring! What is the 'Skeleton's Stick thingy' that we have to get anyway?" Marine whined. Blaze sighed in annoyance. "It is called the 'Skeleton Sword', an ancient artifact that was carved from the bones of a long dead famous samurai. It belonged to an evil samurai called 'Bolt the Demon'..." the mention that name sent chills up Marine's spine. "...He was the ancestor of the Samurai Clan and terrorized all of the Dragon Valley. Eventually, he was defeated and executed. His sword was sealed away in a temple in the heart of the bamboo forest. But according to legend, his spirit haunts the temple guarding his sword". Marine had chills all over her body. "N-no ghost is gonna stop us from getting that sword, right Blaze?" she said trying to act brave to hide her fears. "There is no need to act brave Marine because is no so such thing as ghosts", Blaze said already knowing about her fear of ghosts.

As the duo continued walking, Marine got stuck between two bamboo stalks that grew too close to each other. Blaze struggled to pull her out by her legs. When she finally did, they flew back. Blaze hit her back on another bamboo stalk and Marine's back hit her stomach. They got up. "Marine! Stop your fooling around! This is why you should've stayed home like I told you to!" Blaze scolded. "I'm sorry Blaze! You know I was born for adventah! Besides, why couldn't we have Sapphira or Crystal come with us?" Marine wondered. "For the third time, I need Sapphirra to keep Robotina at bay. And you know Crystal, she's serious about her duty as guardian of the Chaos Crystal", Blaze answered. Marine just sighed.

Soon they found the temple. The inside was dusty, the walls were cracked with spider webs woven in corners. Thankfully, there were torches lined up on the walls to light up the dark temple. Marine couldn't help but shake the feeling they were being watched. "Um, Blaze. I feel like we're being watched..." she said. "Don't be ridiculous Marine. We're the only ones here", Blaze replied even though she felt it too.

Marine was right. Hiding in the shadows was a dark figure who was observing them and wasn't going to let them out alive. The girls heard rattling. Marine jumped in Blaze's arms. "Wh-what was that?" Marine asked shaking. Then snakes approached them. Blaze dropped Marine and shot flames at them making them slither away in retreat. "Yeah that'll teach those rattlahs not to brothel with us!" Marine cheered. Blaze ignored her remark. "Let's keep moving before something else happens", Blaze said

But she suddenly saw an arrow heading towards Marine and pushed her out of the way making it hit a wall. "Whoa! This is just like bein' in a movie! Strewth!" Marine exclaimed in excitement. "I think we might have triggered some booby traps. We have to move faster than I anticipated if we want to escape with the sword and our lives", Blaze said. "Ha! You said 'booby'!" the 7 year-old raccoon laughed. "This is no time for jokes Marine!" Blaze told her.

They ran into more traps such as giant axes coming from the ceiling, bear traps that almost caught their feet, and more arrows being fired at them. But they managed to dodge all the ancient, but lethal traps finally making it into the chamber where the Skeleton Sword was kept. "At last, there it is!" she said. When Blaze took it off its stand, the temple began to rumble. "Whoa! What's going on?" Marine asked losing her balance. Blaze quickly grabbed her and made a wild dash to the temple's entrance. All the traps lethally worsened but knowing Blaze, she managed to evade them.

Once they were outside, Blaze set down the raccoon. She had a blank expression on her face, only blinking twice. Blaze was concerned. "Marine? Aee you all right?" she asked. "That was the most rippah adventah evah!" Marine bursted almost giving Blaze a heart attack. "At least she's ok now", Blaze mumbled.

They began making their way back home. Marine kept bothering Blaze to let her hold the sword. "For the last time, NO MArine!" refused Blaze. Marine groaned with disappointment. Then suddenly, cheetahs in samurai armor jumped out of nowhere. It was an ambush. Blaze and Marine tried fighting them off but were no match for the swift-footed yellow felines and were knocked unconscious.

Sometime Later

When the girls finally awoke they saw they were back in the temple but in an altar room. They were tied together. "What's going on?" Blaze asked. "You drongos bettah let us go or I'll go bananas on your hides!" Marine threatened. "How cute! The little girl thinks she can challenge the mighty Samurai Clan", said a feminine voice as a female cheetah in purple clothes and red samurai armor came into view with the Skeleton Sword in her hands.

* * *

Who is this cheetah and will Blaze and Marine be able to escape?


	2. Cheetah Trouble

"So these are the ones who have removed our dear ancestor's possession from its sacred resting place?" the female cheetah asked one of the samurai cheetahs who was part of the ambush group earlier. "They are O great leader", he replied. She turned to the tied girls. "Do you have any idea how sacred this sword is to the Samurai Clan?" she asked. "Yes, I do but-" the cheetah woman interrupted "Then why did you steal it from our sacred temple?!" But she didn't wait for an answer. "No matter. It is already decided that you shall pay for your thievery!" "Hey, hold on there cobber! We only took the boney sword to keep looney 'ol miss Doc Robotina from using it for evil!" Marine explained.

The cheetah woman scowled. "No one but us Samurai can use the sword. For such a crime against our clan, our great ancestor Bolt shall choose a suitable punishment!" she said wickedly. Blaze didn't show any fear on her face. "Are you not afraid of him?" she asked bewildered. "No. Bolt the Demon has been dead for over seven hundred years", is all Blaze said. "True. But there is such thing as the afterlife", she said with a small smile. Then a snake-like shadow appeared slithering on the floor and it rose forming a male cheetah with red eyes, black clothes and black samurai armor. He also had three scars and one that went completely around his neck and had torn ears.

The female cheetah got down in her knees and handed the sword to him. "Your sword, great grandfather Master Bolt". "Thank you...Jade". He turned to the tied girls. "No one steals from Bolt and gets away with it!" he told them. "What shall be their fate be great grandfather?" Jade asked him. He studied the girls which triggered a short flashback in his mind:

_711 Years Ago_

_Bolt was plundering a small village making all the defenseless villagers flee. The best ninja warriors from the other three clans had been sent to defeat him but were all slain at his sword._

_But just as he thought he was undefeatable, there in the distance were two figures standing side by side. One was tall and the other short. They approached him and as they came into view, he saw they were ladies. One was a lavendar cat in shining silver armor and wielded a long silver lance. The other was a short brown raccoon wearing less shining silver armor with some rust on it and wielded a sword. They were sent from another kingdom to challenge him. If he could defeat the best warriors in the Dragon Valley, these strangers wouldn't be a problem. They engaged in battle, with Bolt full of cockiness. The lady knights barely got any scratches on their armor while Bolt received three scars on his chest that extended to his back._

_Soon he was defeated as the lavender knight knocked Bolt's sword out of his hand. She pointed her lance at him and he was forced to surrender. The knights brought him to the center of the bamboo forest where he saw the other three clan leaders. They declared his punishment to be death by decapitation. The cat knight was given his sword to carry out the execution which she did._

When the flashback receded, Bolt touched the scar around his neck. He turned to his great granddaughter. "Great granddaughter, I have decided what should become of the thieves. Feed the raccoon to the crocodiles in the Ruby River!" Marine's eyes widened in horror. "You can't do that to me! I taste terrible!" she exclaimed squirming in the ropes. He turned to Blaze and put his finger under her chin. "And as for you my dear, decapitation! And I will have the honor of doing it", he said with a wicked smile.

Blaze jerked her head. "Don't touch me you ruthless monster!" she snapped. "Why so fiery Percival? I'm only returning the favor", he answered calmly. "My name is Blaze the Cat! Not Percival!" Blaze corrected. "And I'm Marine!" Marine added. "You cannot fool me. I know who you are. You are the ones called Percival and Marina. Once you two are out of the way, I shall wreak the rest of my vengeance on all the other wretched clans! Then take the world as my own! Hahahahaha!" he laughed maniacally.

* * *

Bolt is actually Jade's great, great, great, great, great etc. grandfather but she refers to him as "great grandfather" to make things easy.

I know I said this last chapter but I will ask again, will Blaze & Marine be able to escape these crazy cheetahs? Find out next chapter!


	3. Suit Up Blaze!

Blaze used her pyrokinesis to burn the ropes that bound her and Marine. She grabbed her and high-tailed it out of the temple again. Jade looked at her Samurai brethren. "Don't stand there! After them!' she screamed at them. Thanks to Blaze's swiftness they got out the temple and disappeared into the bamboo forest. Jade and her Samurai brethren just stood in the middle of the bamboo forest confused.

"Don't let them elude us! Keep pursuing!" commanded Jade. "That will no longer be necessary great granddaughter". She and the other samurai turned around to see a black shadow form into Bolt. "I thought you wanted revenge on those two insolent fools", Jade said. "I do, but going after them is a waste of time when we can already begin our conquest of the world right now...starting with the other inferior clans!" Bolt declared. He wanted revenge for them condemning him to his death. "As you wish", Jade bowed to him.

The Sol Castle

Blaze and Marine bursted through the palace doors falling to the floor in exhaustion. Gardon immediately went to their aid. "Your Highness! Marine! Are you two alright? I was expecting you back hours ago!" He helped them up and took them to the palace's living room.

When the girls were finally rested up. Gardon brought them chocolate milk and Blaze went on to explain what they went through and what the Samurai Clan were planning. Gardon flipped out. "Oh no! This much worse than Doctor Robotina herself!" Marine jumped up standing on the couch. "Oi! How about we get some of those ghost hunting people to nab that crazy samurai!" she suggested. "It's going to take a lot more than ghost hunters to stop Bolt", Blaze told her. "What we need to do is inform your parents your Highness and see what your father can do", Gardon said. "Agreed Gardon. If anyone can stand up against the Samurai Clan its him. That man has been through a lifetime of warfare", Blaze agreed.

They went to the throne room where only Blaze's father King Scorch was present. He was covered in shining silver armor and had a red robe on his back. He wore a helmet that covered his head and only glowing crescent-shaped yellow eyes were visible. His gray tail was visible as well. He looked more like a knight than a king, well, being covered in armor and all. "Father!" Blaze cried as she ran and stood before him. "What is it daughter?" he asked. "Its the Samurai clan! Bolt the Demon has returned and they are planning to conquer the world!" she explained. "This is a dire situation indeed. I am sorry daughter, but I cannot help you", he said. Blaze, Gardon & Marine were shocked. "But father! You are the greatest warrior in all of Solaria!" Blaze begged. King Scorch leaned forward and put his armored hand on Blaze's shoulder. "I know. But I also know you can do it. You've grown stronger over these past few years. With the help of your friends and perhaps a little help from a certain foe you can triumph. Besides, it is not the first time our family has battled Bolt". She looked at her father bewildered.

"Come. Let me show you", Scorch said standing up from his throne. He led the three down a hall of portraits of all of Blaze's ancestors. He stopped at the portrait of a lavender cat covered in shining silver armor wielding a lance. "Your ancestor Lady Percival defeated Bolt over seven hundred years ago with the help of Lady Marina, your ancestor Marine", explained Scorch. "Wowza!" exclaimed Marine.

"If your ancestor can take down Bolt so can you", said Scorch looking at the painting. "But how can I do that?" asked Blaze. "As I told you before daughter, your friends can assist you. Only if you just trust and believe in them", answered Scorch. "That and you will be needing these". He touched Lady Percival's portrait and the entire wall that her portrait was on lifted up revealing a huge secret room containing all of the possessions from Blaze's ancestors. Among them were the eye patch, sword and treasure of Prince Pepper the Pirate, a black cat famous among the pirate community.

Blaze, Marine and Gardon were in awe. "I didn't even know this was here!" Blaze exclaimed. "I waited until I believed you were ready", Scorch led them to the area where Percival's armor hung on the wall alongside her lance that had two curved hooks jutting out of the wall that held it horizontally. Beside them was another portrait of Percival, but this time without her armor. She looked _a lot _like Blaze but paler (due to the fact that she wore armor most of the time) with a gold hairband, blue eyes and a purple hooded cloak with long sleeves that resembled Blaze's coat that extended down to her knees. Blaze now realized why Bolt mistook her as "Percival" back in the temple: because she was the spitting image of her! Scorch removed the armor and lance and handed them to Blaze. "These were Percival's. Use them and the power of the Sol Emeralds to defeat Bolt", he told her. Blaze put on the armor and she looked _exactly_ like Percival. She also happened to have a yellow Sol Emerald with her. "Now go my daughter", King Scorch told her. "Yes father", Blaze pressed her right arm against her chest and bowed her head. "Thank you Father", she said then walked off with Marine. "I don't mean to doubt the princess sire, but do you really trust that she can stop a threat as big as this?" Gardon asked. "Of course I do Gardon. She does come from a heroic family after all..." answered the king who had 100% faith in Blaze.

* * *

Blaze and Marine have escaped and they ask Solaria's king for help.


	4. Recruiting Begins

Blaze and Marine found the mechanical genius skunk Sapphira Le Rubis fending off Dr. Robotina's missiles coming from her hovercraft. "Sapphira!" Marine called out to the young skunk. "Marine! Blaze! Huh? When did you become a knight?" Sapphira asked seeing the princess wearing armor. Blaze lifted up the face piece of her helmet. "That's not important. I need your help as well as Dr. Robotina's", Blaze answered. Sapphira looked at her puzzled. "Trust me. I will explain once I convince her to help us", Blaze reassured her intelligent friend. "Well, well if it isn't the princess. My, what shining armor you have on my dear! It would be a shame if it received any damage! Hahaha!" Dr. Robotina laughed and fired missiles at Blaze. She quickly dodged them. "Wait Doctor Robotina! I need your assistance!" pleaded Blaze. Robotina stopped firing and lowered her hovercraft towards Blaze. "You need _MY_ help? Whatever for dear?" she asked sarcastically. Blaze went on to explain the current situation. "The Samurai Clan's ancestor Bolt the Demon has returned as a spirit and has intentions on conquering the world. He even has the Skeleton's Sword to annihilate anyone who gets in his way".

Robotina didn't like the sound of that. "No one conquers the world but Doctor Ivanna Robotina! Consider me an ally...for now", she said lowering her hovercraft, and shook Blaze's armored hand. "Great. Now let us go recruit the guardian of the Chaos Crystal, Crystal the Canine. With her brute strength she will be able to take on the strongest of warriors", Blaze said. "I will take you there princess", Robotina offered. Blaze wasn't used to her foe being so...nice but knew Robotina was serious about stopping the Samurai. So she hopped into the hovercraft and they flew off.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a little on the short side. Anyway, Blaze has started recruiting her friends and foes to aid in stopping the Samurai Clan.


	5. Crystal

They arrived on the jungle infested section of Emerald Island on the exact location of the Chaos Crystal shrine. Blaze ascended the stony stairs and at the top spotted an 11 year-old purple dog pup wearing a dark purple sports shirt and shorts with white stripes and matching sports shoes. She was lying against the small pillar that had the Chaos Crystal on it with her hands behind her head and her right leg over her left leg with her eyes closed.

Blaze approached her but the pup's sensitive ears picked up on the feline's armored feet clanking against the stone floor and immediately opened her eyes. "Blaze? What the heck are you wearing?" Crystal asked. "My ancestor's armor. Listen, I need your help. The spirit of the Samurai Clan's ancestor has returned and is bent on conquering Solaria. I need all the help I can get to stop him", explained Blaze. "You know I can't leave the Chaos Crystal unguarded. Goons like Robotina and her pirate pals are gonna try to nab it the second I leave", Crystal told her. "Yes I am aware of that, but the doctor is actually going to be helping us against the Samurai Clan", Blaze said. Crystal laughed. "Ha! Good one Blaze. Doctor Robotina the mad scientist lady helping out her worst enemies!" "I'm serious Crystal. Bring the Chaos Crystal with you and let's meet up with Marine and Sapphira!". "Really Blaze. I mean come on, your joking right?" Crystal still didn't believe her feline friend. Blaze dragged the dog to the edge of the shrine and her canine eyes widened when she saw Dr. Robotina at the bottom of the steps waving at them with a friendly yet creepy smile. "I can't believe it. She's actually here and NOT trying to steal the Chaos Crystal..." Crystal couldn't wrap her brain around this logic. "How did you think I got here?" Blaze asked her. Crystal looked at her. "By flying?" "Just get the Chaos Crystal so we can leave", Blaze told her irritated because she was in a hurry.

Crystal threw the Chaos Crystal in a one-strapped pocket which she put on and they jumped down the steps into Robotina's hovercraft. As they flew away, Crystal just watched in annoyance as her floating island home descended into the ocean for without the Chaos Crystal's power, it can't stay afloat.

* * *

Author's Note: Crystal is the Sol Zone counterpart of Knuckles and Emerald Island is the Sol Zone counterpart of Angel Island.


End file.
